Alien Arsenal
Admin message - stop adding aliens that do not belong to you, and that are not free use. I had strings... But now I'm free... You may removed this message as soon as you've read it. This is my attempt to compile all aliens into a list. It is not cannon to any series. Feel free to contribute The Omnitrix, or any other DNA-storage device, organises all transformations into sets of 10, known as “Playlists”. Playlists are either pre-programmed into the device, organised in a way that diversifies the grouping of species, or is expanded on whenever new DNA is obtained. Playlists 1-5 Playlist 1 # Heatblast # Wildmutt # Diamondhead # XLR8 # Grey Matter # Four Arms # Stinkfly # Ripjaws # Upgrade # Ghostfreak Playlist 2 11. Cannonbolt 12. Wildvine 13. Benwolf 14. Snare-oh 15. Frankenstrike 16. Upchuck 17. Ditto 18. Eye Guy 19. Way Big 20. Arctiguana Playlist 3 21. Swampfire 22. Echo-Echo 23. Humungousaur 24. Jetray 25. Big Chill 26. Chromastone 27. Brainstorm 28. Spidermonkey 29. Goop 30. Alien X Playlist 4 31. Lodestar 32. Rath 33. Nanomech 34. Water Hazard 35. AmpFibian 36. Armodrillo 37. Terraspin 38. NRG 39. Fasttrack 40. ChamAlien Playlist 5 41. Shocksquatch 42. Eatle 43. Clockwork 44. Jury Rigg 45. Bloxx 46. Gravattack 47. Crashhopper 48. Ball Weevil 49. Walkatrout 50. Pesky Dust Playlists 6-10 Playlist 6 51. Molestache 52. The Worst 53. Kickin Hawk 54. Feedback 55. Toepick 56. Astrodactyl 57. Bullfrag 58. Buzzshock 59. Atomix 60. Gutrot Playlist 7 61. Whampire 62. Ventrillosquid 63. Overflow 64. Gax 65. Shock Rock 66. 67. 68. 69. 70. Playlist 8 71. 72. 73. 74. 75. 76. 77. 78. 79. 80. Playlist 9 81. 82. 83. 84. 85. 86. 87. 88. 89. 90. Playlist 10 91. 92. 93. 94. 95. 96. 97. 98. 99. 100. Playlists 11-15 Playlist 11 101. DrillBit 102. Flex 103. Heal X 104. Hydro-Man 105. Leap Frog 106. Magnesium 107. Shock Speed 108. Shredder 109. Size Man 110. Telecraft Playlist 12 111. 112. 113. 114. 115. 116. 117. 118. 119. 120. Playlist 13 121. 122. 123. 124. 125. 126. 127. 128. 129. 130. Playlist 14 131. 132. 133. 134. 135. 136. 137. 138. 139. 140. Playlist 15 141. 142. 143. 144. 145. 146. 147. 148. 149. 150. Playlists 16-20 Playlist 16 151. 152. 153. 154. 155. 156. 157. 158. 159. 160. Playlist 17 161. 162. 163. 164. 165. 166. 167. 168. 169. 170. Playlist 18 171. Spitter 172. Portaler 173. Sandbox 174. Shellhead 175. Snakepit 176. Decagon Vreedle 177. Antigravitesla 178. Bob the Blob 179. Rocks 180. Squidstrictor Playlist 19 181. Plantapocalypse 182. 183. 184. 185. 186. 187. 188. 189. 190. Playlist 20 191. 192. 193. 194. 195. 196. 197. 198. 199. 200. Playlists 21-25 Playlist 21 201. 202. 203. 204. 205. 206. 207. 208. 209. 210. Playlist 22 211. 212. 213. 214. 215. 216. 217. 218. 219. 220. Playlist 23 221. 222. 223. 224. 225. 226. 227. 228. 229. 230. Playlist 24 231. 232. 233. 234. 235. 236. 237. 238. 239. 240. Playlist 25 241. 242. 243. 244. 245. 246. 247. 248. 249. 250. Playlists 26-30 Playlist 26 251. 252. 253. 254. 255. 256. 257. 258. 259. 260. Playlist 27 261. 262. 263. 264. 265. 266. 267. 268. 269. 270. Playlist 28 271. 272. 273. 274. 275. 276. 277. 278. 279. 280. Playlist 29 281. 282. 283. 284. 285. 286. 287. 288. 289. 290. Playlist 30 291. 292. 293. 294. 295. 296. 297. 298. 299. 300. Category:Lists Category:Alien Lists Category:Fan Lists